Price of Power
"Price of Power" is the seventh episode of the Disney XD series Tron: Uprising. It premiered July 12, 2012. Plot Shaw, a scientist who was tasked with creating a powerful weapon, is being transported, guarded by eight guards. They say he is safe until the four guard outside of the door are taken down by the renegade. He cuts through the wall and takes out the other four guards. He tries to persuade Shaw to join his side, but the scientist attaches the weapon to his light disc, giving him tremendous strength. He fights with Beck, throwing him through the wall of a transport box and pushing it, with Beck inside, over the edge. Just before it hits the ground, Beck powers up his light jet and flies back up to Shaw. Beck aims his jet at Shaw and knocks him to the edge. As he hangs onto the edge, Beck grabs the powerful weapon and tries to save Shaw, but, do to Shaw's struggling, Shaw slips and falls into the flying ship's engine. As Zed is working on a cycle, Bartik and Hopper tell him that General Tesler needs a tank. Able agrees to help the general. Tesler begins punishing a guard for allowing the renegade to kill Shaw and get away. He extends his hand through the guards body and snatches his disc, derezzing him. Beck shows Tron the weapon but Tron is not happy that Shaw died. He sends Beck to destroy the weapon but Beck is detoured by screams of terror inside a crate. He opens it up only to discover that he was lured into a trap and must fight off many black guards. They begin overtaking him until he attaches the secret weapon to his own disc, increasing his strength, speed, and agility. Paige in a light copter pursues Beck into a tunnel but he uses his honed senses to jump over the copter and get away on an enemy vehicle, eyes glowing red. Back at Able's garage, the tank is complete and Bartik and Hopper begin jeering at Zed, until Beck evilly puts Hopper on the ground and holds a disc to his head. Mare stops him though before he can derez Hopper. Able sends off the tank, proud that he could aid Tesler, but he isn't the only one going. Beck, as the renegade, stows away and comes before Tesler, who is not at all happy to see him. He extends his fist hoping to knock down Beck and the two ensue to fight. Able is watching below shocked to see Tron, but in the course of battle, Tesler lays a bomb, causing a Recognizer to collide with the tank Able is in. Beck takes Able to safety at the garage where he tells the mechanics that Tron saved him. Tesler is disappointed that the tactic used earlier to try to trap the renegade failed, but Pavel steps forward with a new idea: hostages. Pavel, Bartik, and Hopper, along with many black guards, move in on the garage, putting up barriers and handcuffing everyone. Beck is watching from above, the secret weapon in hand. He returns to Tron, who is disappointed that he still has the weapon. He begins getting angry and almost derezzes Tron but he snaps to his senses and Tron sends him off to destroy it and save the hostages. Seeing the danger, he obeys and takes it to a laser incinerator room at the garage. He believes he has succeeded in destroying the device until Pavel appears with the device in hand and attaches it to his own disc. Beck fights Pavel but is unable to win due to Pavel's heightened abilities. The laser, still powered up, spins around, destroying barriers and derezzing black guards. Zed and Mara free themselves and help to save the hostages. The laser keeps firing haywire and begins tearing the building apart and making debris fall. Zed narrowly saves Mara's life. A large piece of debris falls on Bartik, and Zed is compassionate, helping them get out safely. The only thing that is able to stop Pavel is something falling on his head. Beck quickly retrieves the weapon and holds into the laser beam, cutting it in half. He keeps one half but leaves the other on the floor. The next day, as the garage is being built. Mara expresses her wish to thank the renegade for saving her but Beck says that it was Zed who saved her. Zed thanks him but points out that Beck wasn't there. Beck replies that she doesn't know that. Tesler is angry with Pavel for allowing the disc to be destroyed. He is sent out ashamed, much to Paige's delight. In his quarters he opens a box with his half of the weapon disc. It soon regenerates its other half, putting a smile on Pavel's face. Category:Television episodes Category:Tron: Uprising episodes